U F M Unidentified Family Member
by lilextrafangal
Summary: The siblings have a new sibling Daphney. Is she really who she seems? Could her secret endanger them all? It's an out of world experience for the lab rats this time.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Rats: U. F. M. Unidentified Family Member

Chapter 1: Meet Daphney

"Adam come on." Bree said impatiently waiting with Chase and Leo at the hydroloope.

"I'm coming, but we see aliens I want it on film." Adam said running up with a video camera.

"Why don't you just use your phone?" Chase asked.

"If it is an evil alien I want to be able to film and call for help." Adam said shaking his head like he couldn't believe Chase would ask such a dumb question. Bree and Leo just laughed.

When the four got to the island where the tracker said the object was they had no problem finding it. They four got on all sides of it looking the object over closely. Chase did his bionic scan thing.

"This is definitely some kind of transport and it has definitely been through space." Chase said. "But there doesn't seem to be any life signs inside."

"So it's just an abandoned space ship? Awesome! We can take it home with us." Adam said excitedly then he started to pick it up.

"Adam don't touch it. We need to do a full scan on it first. Plus its owner may be nearby." Chase said quickly stopping Adam. Adam looked around. He heard a rustle in the bushes and went after it. "Just once I wish he would think before he jumps." Chase said aggravated looking in the direction Adam had went.

"Do you think I should go after him?" Bree offered.

"Nah." He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Chase said and continued to scan the ship.

"I was kind of hoping we would see an alien." Leo said.

"I hope he's cute if we do." Bree added smiling

Chase rolled his eyes. "You know this would go a lot faster if you two would get out your scanners and help."

"Oh Leo did Chase ask for help or boss us again?" Bree said teasingly

Leo tuned in. "Sounded a little bossy."

Chase dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Leo, Bree, will you two please get you scanners out and help me?"

"Of course we will Chase. Since you asked so nicely." Bree said

As three were focused scanning the ship a figure came up behind them from the bushes with blue glowing eyes. "Who are you?" Adam asked also coming from the bushes. Startled the figure waved a hand and sent Adam flying through the jungle and slamming into a tree. Adam fell to the ground motionless. Bree, Chase, Leo glanced in the figures direction, but their sibling instincts took over and they ran to Adam.

While the three were with Adam the figure made the ship vanish and took a human form. A girl with big blue eyes and long light brown hair. She ran over to the siblings. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked them.

Not realizing who he was talking to with all his focus on scanning his unconscious brother for injures Chase answered. "Looks like he has a broken wrist and a concussion, but should be ok." Then he looked up to see the girl. Then Leo and Bree looked up at her too. "Who are you?" Chase asked.

She straighten up and looked at them with glowing eyes. "I'm your sister Daphney. We had better head back since Adam's hurt and we didn't find any signs of an object." The three stared at her a moment and then agreed.

When the five got back to the academy Donald and Douglas were too preoccupied with Adam to notice Daphney. She followed but stayed back so not to draw attention to herself until she could catch them alone. "C'mon Daphney lets go get the gear put up while they look Adam over." Leo shouted over to her.

Daphney looked between Leo and Adam. She needed to be with Adam when he woke up to make sure he didn't say anything about her ship. "Um I think I'm going to stay with Adam. It is partly my fault he got hurt." Daphney said.

"I'll come with you." Bree said to Leo.

Douglas grabbed the scanners out of the bag and headed off somewhere before Daphney got a chance to stop him. She figured she could get to him later. She went to the med unit where Donald and Adam were. Adam was laying in the bed just starting to regain consciousness. Donald had splinted his wrist and preparing the mixture for the cast. He walked over to Adam with a damp cloth and wiped off the gash above Adams left eye. "Adam what happened to you?"

Daphney quickly walked up to them. They both looked at curiously not knowing who she was. Her eyes began to glow again. "I'm Daphney, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's sister, your daughter. Adam hurt himself trying to swing on a vine like Tarzan." The two stared at her a moment the Adam smiled.

"I was doing good too until a tree got in my way." Adam said

Donald gave a disgusted look. "And now you're out of commission for a couple weeks." Donald said sternly. "When will you learn to stop goofing off?"

Adam just looked down at his lap. "It's not completely his fault. I put the idea in his head." Daphney said. She had never meant to hurt him in the first place and now she had gotten him in trouble too. All she had wanted was to make them leave and forget they ever saw her or her ship. All she had to do now was fill in while Adam was out then go back to ship where she couldn't mess anything else up.

Adam stared in disbelief. As far back as he could remember this was the first time one of his siblings hadn't let him take complete blame for something that was his fault. It gave him a feeling inside he hadn't felt before. "See Mr. D she put the idea in my head."

"But that doesn't mean you have to do it. " Donald said. He finished putting the cast on Adam. "Alright. It's going to be sore for a few days. You'll have that cast on for a couple weeks. Don't do any lifting with that arm." Donald ordered Adam who nodded in agreement.

Adam started to jump up but his head was still a little swimmy from the concussion. "I'll keep an eye on him." Daphney said helping Adam catch his balance. "So Adam. Where is it the other man runs off to?"

"You mean Douglas? Probably to his lab on the North side of the island." Adam said. "Thanks for having my back back there with the Tarzan thing."

"Any time bro." Daphney said. "It felt nice calling someone bro. She didn't have any family where she was from.

She got Adam back to his room. Then she headed to where Adam had said Douglas might be. She almost ran into Chase on her way there. "Daphney. Did Douglas call you too? He just called me and told me to come down here that he may have something on the scanners that we didn't catch. Exciting right?"

"Totally." Daphney said. She tapped Chase with two figures on the back of his neck and he collapsed to the floor. "Sorry Chase. You'll only sleep a little while. I can't let you see my ship or who I am. It will only put you in danger." She said to him even though he couldn't hear her.

When she stepped into Douglas's lab he looked at her startled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daphney. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's sister." Daphney said with her glowing blue eyes.

Douglas took a step back. "Um no you aren't. They don't have a sister named Daphney. Why are your eyes glowing?"

Daphney was confused her memory trick hadn't worked. She tried harder repeating herself.

A sharp pain shot through Douglas's head. He groaned loaded. "If I agree with you will make my head stop hurting?" Douglas asked squinting and holding his head.

Daphney stopped. "What's wrong with you? Why won't my memory suggestion work on you?"

"Is that what that is? Ouch. Oh I've been brainwashed so many times by Krane my brain just blocks it out now." Douglas straightened up and looked at a frightened Daphney. "I'll ask again. Who are you?"

 _ **Will Daphney tell Douglas the truth? If so will Douglas expose her? And what did she mean when she told Chase they could be in danger? I hope you like this story. Please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Part of the Family

A tear ran down Daphney's cheek. She touched her finger to it. "What is this? What's wrong with me?"

Douglas didn't move he just looked at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Crying? I'm Daphney. That really is my name. I'm not from around here. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo found my ship. All I wanted to do was make them forget they saw it and send them back home. Then Adam came up from behind me and startled me and I threw him into the jungle. That's how he got hurt. Then they all saw me. I took human form and said I was their sister so I could make sure Adam was ok and so I could help until Adam is back in commission." Daphney said.

Douglas relaxed a little. There was no way a story like that could be a lie. "So how do you know who we all are?"

"I read about you? You're the reason I came to earth. I thought you could save me. But once I got here realized I have no right asking for your help. Especially now that I have messed everything up." Daphney said.

Douglas laughed. "You don't have to talk to me about messing things up. And if you would just explain what's going on I'm sure they would understand."

"I can't not yet. Let Adam get better. It's too dangerous." Daphney said. "Are you going to tell on me?"

Douglas thought about it a minute. "No I won't tell. But you have to tell them when Adam is better and when you do me and you never had this talk." He handed Daphney a flash drive. "Here's all the data for when you do tell them."

Daphney smiled and hugged Douglas who quickly squirmed free.

Daphney's first mission with Bree, Chase, and Leo was exciting. Since she hadn't put in their memories what abilities she had she was able to make them up as she needed them. She worked well with them and they seemed to agree. It was a successful mission. When they returned Adam was waiting for them at the hydroloope.

"How did it go? Have any trouble? Miss me?" Adam asked anxiously.

"It went well. You mean you weren't there? I didn't notice." Chase said with a mischievous grin.

"Very funny. Bree you missed me right?" Adam asked

"Yes Adam we missed you. Chase didn't have you to fuss at the whole time so he fussed at us." Bree said glaring at Chase who just sneered back at her.

"Big A it was no fun with out you." Leo said. He could tell his brother needed to hear that.

"I knew you would miss me." Adam said. He wasn't completely convinced. He was convinced that if he stayed here the next two weeks he would go out of his mind. So he went to Donald to try to get to go along if it was just to hold the gear bag.

"No Adam. I want you back on the team as much as you do but I want you back on it for good. Which means to wait until you are fully healed. " Donald argued with Adam.

"Leo does it with one arm. I can too. C'mon Mr. Davenport." Adam was practically begging.

"Adam. No. Don't ask me again. I'll find something for you to do around here." Donald said.

"Ok. Why don't I just help you?" Adam said.

The thought scared Donald to death, but to keep Adam from going on a mission before he was healed Donald put on his best fake smile. "Yay. It will be fun." Adam gave Donald a hard slap on the back.

For the next couple weeks everything went smooth. Missions continued to go well with Daphney on the team. Then finally Adam was able to return to the team. Daphney had become very close to the siblings and her fear that they would be mad at her and never speak to her again made her keep putting off telling them the truth.

Douglas finally approached Daphney one day when she returned from a mission. "You need to tell them the truth. And soon." Douglas told her.

"I will. I just." Daphney said not really having a good excuse.

"Look the longer you wait the madder they will be. Plus I think your friends are here." Douglas said.

"What? No not yet. How do you know?" Daphney asked.

"I have been keeping an eye on your ship and this morning it starting sending out a distress signal." Douglas told Daphney.

Panic seeped onto her face. "Ok I'm telling them now.

 _ **How will the siblings react to Daphney's secret? Who is after her? And why?**_


End file.
